Hey Cina
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: Kisah tentang Okita Sougo dan Kagura dalam keseharian mereka bersama class 3-Z. (New story, UPDATE CHAPTER 3) /HIATUS/
1. Chapter 1

**HEY, CHINA!**

Fanfiction by: Ai Natsu

Gintama: Class 3 Z, Ginpachi-Sensei (Hideaki Sorachi)

Pairing: Okita x Kagura.

Character: Okita, Kagura, Ginpachi Sensei, student at Class 3 Z (kalo disebutin satu-satu kebanyakan wkwk)

Genre: _romance_ , _comedy_ , _slice of life_

 **HEI, CHINA (PART 1)**

 **Kelas 3 Z sungguh kelas yang…** _ **absurd**_ **(termasuk wali kelasnya juga). Tidak ada tenang-tenangnya. Apalagi saat jam istirahat. Tapi ada beberapa murid yang sangat terganggu dengan kelakuan Kagura dan Sougo. Mereka selalu saja berkelahi. Walaupun penghuni kelas tahu mereka sering melakukannya. Ya, semenjak Kagura, si murid pindahan yang pindah ke sekolah dan masuk ke kelas 3 Z, mereka berdua 'hampir' menghancurkan isi kelas. Celakanya, Ginpachi sensei terkena imbas dari kelakuan mereka. Sehingga Sougo dan Kagura mendapat hukuman, dan divonis tidak bisa mengikuti tour kelas.**

…

 _Bacalah fanciction di ruangan terang dengan jarak yang aman…_

…

"Yosh, ah ini benar-benar menjengkelkan sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin bagi kalian ini akan menyenangkan. Tapi tidak juga sih. Kalian akan mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah." Ujar Ginpachi Sensei.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud sensei? Gua gak ngerti, sensei!" seru Hijikata.

"Woi, mayones! Kalau bicara sama sensei yang sopan dong." Ginpachi mulai kesal.

"Sopan bagaimana? Gurunya sendiri merokok di kelas." Ujar Hijikata. Perkataannya disetujui sebagian murid. Ginpachi sensei mendengus. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, ini bukan rokok. Ini Lolipop."

"Tapi kenapa lollipop mengeluarkan asap?" Tanya Otae.

"Itu karena aku menjilatnya dengan cepat." Balas Ginpachi sensei seraya mengeluarkan lollipop ukuran besar dari dalam mulutnya. Hijikata kaget.

"Jadi, apa yang dimaksud menjengkelkan dan menyenangkan itu, sensei?" celetuk Sougo.

"Minggu ke tiga nanti, akan diadakan tour kelas. Dari masing-masing kelas akan memilih perjalanan ke tempat wisata tertentu yang ditentukan kepala sekolah bodoh kita. Dan masing-masing kelas juga akan dipandu dua orang guru. jadi, silahkan dipolling. Dan,," sebelum Ginpachi sensei melanjutkan penjelasannya, seluruh murid berteriak histeris dan heboh.

Ginpachi sensei mulai jengkel, dan memukul papan tulis dengan keras menggunakan penggaris papan tulis.

"Yaa, itulah bagian yang menjengkelkannya untuk sensei. Kalian sebenarnya niat sekolah atau nggak sih, masa lebih senang jalan-jalannya? Lagipula dalam tour nanti kalian tetap diberi tugas. Yaitu, membuat laporan perjalanan dan dokumentasi foto. Catat ya! Dan sudahi senang-senangnya dulu, harap tenang dan sensei akan mengabsen kalian."

Ginpachi berjalan menuju meja guru, mengambil buku absen, dan duduk di kursi. Sebelum dia sempat menjatuhkan bokongnya ke kursi…

Bunyi GUBRAK! Yang sangat keras. Kursi yang diduduki Ginpachi rubuh. Ia merasa pantatnya sangat nyeri. Dan dia benar-benar marah.

Seisi kelas hening. Tidak ada yang berani bicara.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Sebelumnya kursiku sangat bagus dan tidak reyot sedikitpun!"

Begitu Ginpachi berkata seperti itu, barulah mereka menunjuk Sougo dan Kagura bersamaan.

Kedua bocah itu keringat dingin dan mempunyai firasat tidak baik yang akan menimpa diri mereka.

…

"Maafkan kami, Sensei."

Sougo dan Kagura sekarang berada di ruangan guru. tepatnya di meja Ginpachi sensei.

"Kenapa kalian melakukannya?" Tanya Ginpachi sensei dengan tatapan seperti ikan mati.

Sougo dan Kagura tetap tidak menjawab.

"Kalian pasti berantem gaje lagi kan? Ada apa sih dengan kalian berdua? Huft, dengar ya, kalau kalian terus-terus membuat keributan, kalian tidak akan ikut tour kelas. Mengerti?" ancam Ginpachi.

"Hah? Jangan dong sensei!"tolak Kagura. Dia menuding-nuding Sougo.

"Lagipula bocah tengik itu duluan yang cari gara-gara denganku!" lanjut Kagura.

Ginpachi sensei tampak tidak peduli, "Kalian itu sama-sama tengik." Ujarnya sambil mengupil.

"Sensei, itu bukan salahku. Gadis Cina ini yang demen ribut." Kata Sougo.

"Ah, sudah-sudah! Yang bikin ribut itu kalian berdua. Dengar ya, kalian tetap akan mendapat hukuman. Tapi kalau sekali lagi kalian terus-terusan bertengkar, dengan berat hati sensei tidak akan mengikutkan kalian dalam tour kelas. Mengerti?" jelas Ginpachi.

"Mengerti, sensei. Maafkan kami." Kagura dan Sougo menunduk minta maaf.

"Tugas kalian membersihkan halaman depan, taman belakang, tempat parkir dan mengerjakan tugas biologi di halaman 230. Dikumpulkan besok." Ginpachi memberikan buku paket biologi dan memberikannya kepada mereka berdua.

"HAH?" Kagura dan Sougo kaget.

"Hei, apakah aku baru saja mendengar 'HAH?'? kalian tidak setuju? Jadi kalian lebih memilih tidak ikut tour?" cibir Ginpachi.

"TIDAK SENSEI! Kami akan mengerjakannya sekarang! Permisi!"

Ginpachi menatap dua muridnya itu keluar dari ruang duru dengan tatapan 'tidak semangat hidup' nya. Dia menghela nafas. Merasa kalau jadi guru itu ternyata merepotkan, lebih merepotkan daripada membaca surat penggemar atau membaca surat pertanyaan.

Dia sampai tidak sadar kalau dari tadi diperhatikan Tsukuyo sensei, guru matematika yang mejanya di ujung ruangan.

"Mereka bertengkar karena apa sih?" Tanya Tsukuyo tiba-tiba. Ginpachi terkejut, "Oh, kau. Err, aku tidak tahu. Anak muda punya masalah mereka sendiri. Aku kan sudah tua."

"Harusnya sebagai wali kelas kamu harus tahu apa masalahnya kenapa Kagura dan Sougo bertengkar terus." Ucap Tsukuyo. Ginpachi memijit dahinya, merasa pusing.

"Cara yang kamu lakukan itu kejam. Lihat, mereka tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran kan jadinya?" lanjut Tsukuyo, sambil melihat Kagura dan Sougo sedang mencabuti rumput dan menyapu di pinggir ruang parkir. Ginpachi ikut melihat mereka.

Dia menghela nafas, "Setidaknya absen mereka tidak aku kosongkan, aku yakin mereka mampu mengerjakan itu, mereka anak-anak 'tidak normal', apalagi Kagura. Tapi aku tidak yakin saat tour nanti mereka akan akur."

Tsukuyo menatap Ginpachi simpati.

"Tenang saja, dalam tour nanti aku juga ikut memandu kelasmu. Jadi, aku akan memastikan mereka akan akur." Yakin Tsukuyo, sambil mengeluarkan 3 kunai dari balik blazernya. Ginpachi bergidik ngeri.

 _Justru kau lah yang kejaaaam!_

…

Ternyata sedari tadi, Sacchan yang bertugas membawa buku tugas teman-teman sekelasnya yang akan dikumpulkan ke Ginpachi, tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan wali kelas rambut ubannya dan guru cantik Tsukuyo sebelum dia masuk ke ruangan guru.

 _AAAAARGH, me-mereka bicaranya… 'aku-kamu;? I-ini tidak bisa kubiarkan! Tidak akan kubiarkan saat tour nanti Ginpachi sensei berduaan dengan Tsukky sensei! Tidak boleh! Ginpachi sensei hanya milikkuuu!_

…

"Ini semua karena kau, China." Gerutu Sougo. Dia mulai banjir keringat karena mencabuti rumput. Sekarang mereka ada di dekat halaman depan.

"Mana masih banyak banget pula. Belum ngerjain tugas biologi nya." Sambungnya lagi.

Kagura yang baru saja menaruh rumput-rumput kering di gerobak sampah, membalas "Jangan mengeluh! Ini kan gara-gara elu ngelepas cepolan gua! Capek tau ngepang rambut!"

"Dih, kan lu yang duluan gaplok muka gua pake sapu! Wajar lah gua bales dendam! Lagian mana ada cewek yang make pelindung ot*ng!" balas Sougo.

"Udah ah! Cepetan beresin nih rumput! Gua juga capek! Kepanasan! Laper!" sahut Kagura.

Mereka langsung diam, lebih diam lagi ketika Ginpachi lewat lorong dan melihat mereka dari balik jendela. Sepertinya mereka berdua masih takut terhadap Ginpachi, sehingga tidak berani menatap Ginpachi, apalagi menyapanya. Jadi mereka tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan bersih-bersih halaman.

Ginpachi mengangkat alis, dan lanjut berjalan kembali.

Kagura dan Sougo membuang nafas.

"Gila, tuh guru ada di mana aja…" gumam Kagura.

Keheningan lanjut kembali. Tapi, bunyi aneh memecah keheningan itu. Sougo menatap Kagura.

"Apaan liat-liat?!"

Sougo merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya, dan memberikan Kagura snack ringan kecil.

"Ini biskuit ku tadi pagi. Makanlah." Ternyata dia menyadari bunyi aneh itu adalah suara perut Kagura yang benar-benar lapar.

"E-enggak! Gak usah… gua gak lapar." Tolak Kagura.

"Gak usah nahan, gua tau lu laper kan? Udah nih cepetan makan." Sougo tetap memberi biskuitnya. Dan akhirnya diterima Kagura.

"Terima kasih, sadis." Dia memakannya. Sougo hanya menatap gadis berkaca mata tebal itu lekat.

"TAPI GUA MASIH LAPAAAAAR HUEEE!" rengek Kagura.

 _Berisik banget nih bocah!_ Batin Sougo.

…

Bel istirahat berdentang. Siswa – siswi mulai memakan bekalnya, bersama teman-teman mereka, pergi ke kantin, ke taman, atau ke atap sekolah untuk mengobrol, sebatas melepas penat sementara mereka selama belajar.

Tapi si dua bocah monster ini belum mendapat izin untuk istirahat. Walaupun mereka diam-diam istirahat hanya sekadar duduk, tapi Ginpachi selalu saja berjalan melewati mereka dan berdeham, mengisyaratkan agar cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas. Memang terlihat kejam. Sebenarnya membersihkan semua itu harusnya sudah selesai. "Kalau mereka benar-benar mengerjakannya". Dan mereka juga akan cepat mengerjakan tugas biologinya. Ginpachi sensei tentu tidak akan kejam. Tidak mungkin membiarkan dua murid nya itu melakukan hukuman seharian. Tapi Kagura dan Sougo saja yang masih terus-terus bertengkar selama membersihkan halaman. Ya, itulah yang membuat pekerjaan mereka makin lama selesai.

Sougo memperhatikan Kagura yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena kelaparan. Kulit putih pucatnya mulai memerah karena dia sensitif terhadap sinar matahari. Dia terus menyapu sambil menahan perutnya yang kelaparan juga kedua lengannya yang mulai perih, dan menahan agar tidak menangis.

Remaja sadis ini sepertinya agak iba melihatnya. Ia tidak sengaja melihat mata biru laut gadis itu berlinang di balik kacamata minus tebalnya. Sougo terpikirkan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras.

"…Hei, China," panggilnya.

Kagura menengok. "Apa?" jawabnya ketus. Terlihat butiran air matanya menggantung di sisi pinggir matanya.

"Aku izin ke toilet dulu." Sougo berkata seraya bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah tanpa menunggu respon dari Kagura.

Sougo berlari, terus berlari, menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga. Ia berbohong untuk pergi ke toilet. Sebenarnya tidak.

 _Maaf, karena aku…kamu,_

"Cih," umpatnya.

SREG!

Pintu kelas dibukanya. Orang-orang di dalam serentak melihat Sougo. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka kembali.

"Oh, Sougo!" seru Kondo. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu." Dia mengambil botol air minumnya dan berjalan menuju barisan mejanya Kagura.

Sougo bertanya pada Shinpachi yang duduk di belakang meja Kagura. "Shinpachi, apakah Kagura- _san_ membawa bekalnya?" Shinpachi yang sedang melihat photo book idol Otsuu miliknya menjawab "Oh, iya. Kagura- _chan_ membawa bekal setiap hari. Ada di tasnya. Ada apa Okita- _san_?"

"Dia memintaku untuk membawakannya. Dia lapar." Katanya. "Ohh begitu," Shinpachi bangun dan membuka tas Kagura. Lalu memberikan bekalnya Kagura kepada Sougo. "Ini." Sougo menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Shinpachi."

Sougo cepat-cepat kembali. Mungkin saja si bocah perempuan bertenaga Hercules itu mulai mengamuk karena sangat lapar.

"Oi, Chin…a…"

"SIALAN! DARI MANA AJA LU! Lama amat sih ke toilet! Wasir lu ya? Diare? Atau susah boker?"

Urat-urat marah mulai muncul di dahi dan leher Sougo.

"Kam…pret….bocah kampret!" gumamnya kesal. Dia terkejut melihat Kagura sedang memakan sandwich ditemani Katsura di sampingnya.

"Okita- _san_ , ayo gabung makan." Ujar Katsura.

"Ngapain lu di sini, Zura?" Tanya Sougo dingin.

"Namaku bukan Zura. Tapi Katsura!" koreksi Katsura.

Tanpa peduli lagi dengan Katsura, Sougo memberikan bekalnya Kagura.

"Nih, tadi gua lama karena sekalian ngambil bekal elu."

Kagura menatap Sougo. "A…ano.. Makasih." Jawabnya gugup.

Sougo tidak sadar kalau dia tersenyum tipis melihat Kagura dengan lahap memakan bekalnya.

 _Syukurlah…_

…

"Tuh kan, gara-gara elu, gua jadi gak bisa belajar hari ini." Gumam Kagura kesal. Dia dan Sougo berjalan di lorong. Menggendong tas masing-masing, mereka akan pulang. "Gara-gara lu kali." Balas Sougo singkat. "Cih," Kagura membuang muka.

Suasana sekolah masih agak ramai, karena sore hari para murid menjalankan aktivitas ekskul yang mereka ikuti. Sorak sorai di lapangan sepak bola, para siswi berteriak menyemangati atlet bola sekolah mereka yang sedang berlatih. Suara piano, biola, seruling yang merdu terdengar sayup-sayup dari ruang musik, dan beberapa anak yang sedang piket memberi makan hewan peliharaan, menyatu mengisi kegiatan sore hari mereka di sekolah.

Kagura dan Sougo masih diam satu sama lain. Tidak ada kegiatan bertengkar diantara mereka.

"Hei, China…" panggil Sougo. Kagura menengok.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis berambut oranye bercepol dua itu.

"PR biologinya banyak lho. Buku yang dikasih Ginpachi-sensei cuma satu. Mau kerjain bareng gak?" pinta Sougo.

"…terserah elu. Tapi gua gak mau ngerjain banyak-banyak." Kata Kagura.

"IDIH NAJIS! Curang lu!" bentak Sougo. Dia mendengus.

"Di atap mau gak? Di kelas pasti gak boleh. Kelasnya sudah dibersihin, kalau dipakai besok pasti kena marah ketua kelas, Otae- _san_." Jelas Sougo.

"Iya juga… yasudah di atap."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Sougo diam-diam melirik Kagura yang bejalan menunduk. Tubuhnya berkilauan karena terpapar sinar matahari senja yang tembus lewat jendela di sepanjang koridor. Cowok 18 tahun itu menggigit bawah bibirnya karena tidak tega melihat lengan Kagura yang masih merah karena siang tadi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia menggenggam lengan gadis itu dan membawanya berjalan lebih cepat.

"Sa..Sadis! Lepasin!" jerit Kagura. Kagura tersontak kaget. Tidak biasanya dia melihat Sougo seperti itu. Dia merasa, ada yang berbeda. Ia yakin sekali. Dari melihat punggungnya saja, ia merasa yakin Sougo seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kagura sendiri tidak bisa membaca hatinya sendiri. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Entah merasa sedih, marah, atau apa.

"Kamu tunggu di sini dulu." Sougo memintanya menunggu di depan toilet pria. Sougo mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, dan membasahinya dengan air dari wastafel.

Setelah itu, Sougo meraih tangan kanan Kagura pelan. Membasuhnya dengan sapu tangannya pelan-pelan, di sekujur luka di lengannya.

Kagura merasakan perih. Tapi karena Sougo mengelapinya dengan lembut, dia merasa nyaman dan sakitnya mulai hilang. Dan lengannya sudah tidak memerah. Sougo melakukannya bergantian, hingga luka itu membaik. Wajah mungil Kagura pun dia usap dengan sapu tangannya yang basah itu perlahan. Wajah Kagura memerah karena malu.

Sougo membuang nafas. Dia menunduk.

"Dasar, merepotkan saja!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Kagura, dia mulai berjalan lagi dan menaiki tangga untuk menuju atap.

"Tungguin…"

…

"Indahnya…"

Kagura sangat kagum. Di atas atap sekolah, angin di akhir musim semi yang berhembus lembut. Awan-awan tipis berjalan beriringan, sinar mentari senja yang terpapar membuat cakrawala berwarna oranye berpadu biru pudar seperti lukisan. Lukisan yang nyata.

Sougo tersenyum kecil.

"Sadis…" panggil Kagura. Dia berlari kecil, berdiri tidak jauh di depan Sougo. Menatap mata merah pekat cowok yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kau pandai mencari tempat ya. Kalau begini pasti bisa lebih tenang mengerjakan PR." Jelasnya.

JDUK!

"ADAWWWWW!" Sougo berteriak.

Selangkangannya tiba-tiba saja ditendang kaki Kagura sekuat mungkin.

"Si-sial…"

Kagura tertawa keras.

"JANGAN LENGAH!" teriaknya sambil tertawa.

"SAKIT SIALAN!" jerit Sougo. Dia tidak bisa membalas perbuatan Kagura.

Terkadang inilah yang Sougo tidak suka. Gadis itu tidak ada rasa berterima kasihnya sama sekali, padahal ia sudah ditolong.

Tidak diguga, Kagura menggenggam tangan kanan Sougo, tersenyum padanya, dan berkata "Ayo, kita kerjakan PR biologinya."

Mereka duduk di pinggir pagar pembatas, dan mengeluarkan buku dan pulpen.

" _Etoo_ , Sadis…" panggil Kagura lagi.

"Hm?" jawab Sougo dengan gumaman.

"Terima kasih ya… kamu pintar memilih sesuatu ya. Di sini indah sekali, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengerjakan PR nya.." ucap Kagura.

Sougo tersipu. Cepat-cepat ia berpaling, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"I-iya iya. Udah ah, cepetan kerjain lagi. Makin ditunda, makin lama selesainya!" sanggahnya.

Kagura tertawa dengan polosnya. Sougo menatapnya lagi.

 _Gadis ini…_

Dia ikut tersenyum. Dan melanjutkan mengerjakan PR biologi.

Hampir 20 menit sudah terlewati. Sougo menguap, dan menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Murid-murid lainnya juga sebagian sudah ada yang meninggalkan sekolah sebelum malam tiba.

"Hei, China," panggilnya.

Kagura tertidur. Kacamatanya terjatuh ke roknya.

"Dia tidur… tugasnya belum selesai, cih." Sougo membereskan buku-buku Kagura dan memasukkannya ke tas gadis itu.

"Oi, sudah menjelang malam. Ayo, mau pulang gak?" Sougo berusaha membangunkannya.

Kagura tidak bangun juga. Dia tidur sangat nyenyak. Sougo memperhatikan wajahnya Kagura yang semakin cantik, ia tidak bisa menyanggahnya. Benar-benar cantik.

"Dasar, kamu selalu saja merepotkan. Gadis kasar, rakus, kurang ajar!" ujarnya sewot. Tapi dia mengatakannya bukan berarti benar-benar membenci gadis itu. Gadis ini, hanya gadis ini yang bisa menemaninya. Bukan obrolan biasa yang klise, yang biasa dilakukan cowok kepada cewek yang dekat dengannya. Tetapi perkelahian tiada henti, saling mengejek, dan bersaing siapa yang bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna dan akan memperebutkan juara satu. Itu adalah pertemanan yang jarang terjadi.

Sougo menggantung tasnya dan tas Kagura di lengan kirinya. Dan menggemblok Kagura yang tertidur.

"Hei, China. Boleh aku berkata sesuatu?"

Kagura masih tertidur. Kepalanya menyadar di tengkuk Sougo.

"Aku ini pasaran sekali ya? Seperti cowok-cowok di anime dan manga. Dihukum guru bersama cewek yang tidak akur dengannya, lalu mengerjakannya di saat pulang sekolah, dilatar belakangi sore hari yang hening…" jelasnya.

Sougo melirik Kagura yang benar-benar tertidur dengan pulas.

"Yaampun… kuantar sampai rumahnya saja deh."

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

HEY, CHINA (PART 2)

"Perkelahian itu adalah KAMI."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, CHINA!**

Fanfiction by: Ai Natsu

Gintama: Class 3 Z, Ginpachi-Sensei (Hideaki Sorachi)

Pairing: Okita x Kagura.

Character: Okita, Kagura, Ginpachi Sensei, student at Class 3 Z (kalo disebutin satu-satu kebanyakan wkwk)

Genre: _romance_ , _comedy_ , _slice of life_

* * *

 **Pesan dari author:**

Saya, Hoshi, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila dari fanfic saya masih miskin kosakata Bahasa Indonesia yang baik, atau ada kata-kata kasar, karena saya beradaptasi dengan obrolan di anime Gintama yang nyaris semua berkata-kata kasar bahkan disensor ahaha, tapi saya masih berusaha membuatnya dalam bahasa yang sopan. Dan maaf kalau di akhir cerita mungkin agak aneh. Dan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah membaca fanfic saya, dan khususnya di fanfic ini.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca dan berimajinasi.

 **…**

 **Bacalah fanfic di ruangan terang dengan jarak yang aman…**

 **…**

 **Kagura diantarkan Sougo sampai di rumahnya. Sebelum itu dia mengerjakan PR biologi di buku Kagura yang masih setengah terisi. Esoknya mereka diizinkan ikut tour kelas oleh Ginpachi- _sensei_. Kelas 3-Z memilih perjalanan ke kebun binatang. Karena kepala sekolah (Hata) sangat menyukai binatang, dia ikut tour kelas 3-Z. Tapi ada kejadian tidak terduga…**

* * *

Sougo yang menggendong Kagura telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Kagura.

"China, oi…bangun. Hei!" panggil Sougo. Ia mendengus.

"Kagura- _san_ , bangun. Kau sudah sampai di depan rumahmu." Kata Sougo dengan nada sedikit tinggi, tapi tidak meninggalkan gaya bicaranya yang datar seperti robot.

Sayup-sayup mata Kagura mulai terbuka.

"Hmm…"

Lalu dia tersadar kalau sedang digendong saingannya itu.

"UWAA!" Kagura terkejut dan segera turun dari punggung Sougo. Sougo menyerahkan tas milik Kagura. "Orang tuamu ada?" tanyanya. Kagura menggeleng, "Papi sedang bekerja di luar negeri. Kakak bodohku tidak pulang lagi. Jadi aku sendirian di rumah." Jelas Kagura.

Sougo menatapnya, seketika ia ingat saat dia bertanya kepada Shinpachi saat jam istirahat tadi siang, tentang keseharian Kagura di rumahnya.

 _'Aku kadang-kadang bersama kakakku ke rumah Kagura untuk menemaninya belajar dan membuatnya makanan serta bekal. Kagura hanya bisa membuat nasi dan telur mentah, tapi paginya aku ke rumahnya lagi dan memberikan beberapa sayuran mentah dan buah.'_

"Hngg..hei, China. Bolehkah aku menumpang di sini dulu sebentar?." ucap Sougo. Kagura menatap Sougo heran, "Kau pasti ada rencana sesuatu. Ini mencurigakan.." gumam Kagura.

"Enak saja! Nggak lah! Bukan itu,PR biologi lu masih setengah belum dikerjakan, dan lu pasti tidak mengerti soal-soalnya, dan gua capek abis gendong lu. Berat banget badan lu."

Kagura refleks meninju wajah Sougo hingga hidungnya mimisan. Dia membuka pintu dan menyuruh Sougo masuk.

"Sebelum mengerjakan, aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggu saja di ruang tamu. Di meja ada jeruk dan cemilan." Ujar Kagura, seraya mengambil teko air dan gelas lalu menaruhnya di meja tamu.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sougo sambil menyelipkan dua kapas kecil di kedua lubang hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segarnya. Lelaki ini menatap sekeliling ruang tamu, dan menemukan lukisan tradisional khas Tiongkok di dinding. Ruangan tamu yang begitu sederhana namun nyaman. Sougo tidak bisa berdiam diri lebih lama di sofa. Baru pertama kalinya juga dia di rumah Kagura. Dia bangun dari sofa dan berjalan, tidak sengaja melihat ruang keluarga yang menggunakan pintu geser khas Jepang terbuka. Ia terkejut, menemukan meja persembahan almarhumah ibu Kagura. Matanya bergetar dan berkaca-kaca.

"Ibumu cantik.." ucapnya kecil. Ia masuk ke dalam dan berdoa di depan persembahan. Usai ia selesai berdoa, ketika keluar dari ruangan, ternyata Kagura berdiri di depannya yang sudah memakai kaos merah dan celana pendek warna hitam, terlihat handuk yang masih menggantung di leher.

Gadis itu menatapnya. Sougo mengernyit dan merasa gugup. Lalu tangannya menjitak kepala Kagura,

"Aduh!"

"Rambutmu masih basah! Seka yang benar!" ujarnya sambil mengelap rambut Kagura yang masih basah dengan handuk yang tadi di leher Kagura.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Lagi-lagi Kagura merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi.

 _Lagi-lagi perasaan ini…apa ini?_

"PR biologimu belum selesai!" seru Sougo.

"O-oh iya! Aku harus menyelesaikan PR nya! Sadis, cepat!" Kagura menarik Sougo untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Jangan berpikiran aneh, mereka hanya mengerjakan PR.

Wajah Sougo memerah, dia memang tidak pernah masuk ke kamar wanita (kecuali kamar kakaknya dulu). Kamar Kagura juga sederhana. Hanya bercat dinding warna merah, warna kesukaannya, lemari buku, lemari baju, dan boneka kelinci di kasurnya.

Akhirnya selama hampir 1 jam Sougo membantunya mengerjakan PR biologi. Tidak sulit mengajarkan Kagura, karena dia selalu juara kedua menyaingi Sougo yang selalu juara pertama di kelas 3-Z.

"Aku lapar…" kata Kagura. "Aku akan membuat nasi dan telur. Kau mau?" tawar Kagura.

Sougo menggeleng. "Sudah kuduga kau akan makan makanan itu lagi. Apakah tidak ada sayur di dapur?"

"Hmm, ada sih…"

Sougo berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Kagura. "Antarkan aku ke dapur. Aku akan memasak makanan untukmu."

Mereka sudah di dapur. Kagura mengambilkan sawi hijau, dan telur dari kulkas. "Hanya ada ini." Katanya.

"Sini," Sougo mengambil sawi hijau dan telur. Kagura bingung apa yang akan si Sougo masak dengan itu. "Kau duduk saja, jangan lupa sebelum itu makan buahnya dulu.".

Sougo mencuci sawinya, lalu merebus di dalam air yang sedang dimasak. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa ikat cabai dari saku celananya. Tidak sadar bahwa Sougo telah menyeringai sadis, ia memotong cabainya dan memasukkan ke dalam rebusan. Beberapa menit kemudian cabainya ia angkat dan dibuang. Tidak lupa ia membuat telur dadar. Telur dadar yang terlihat sempurna, soal rasa tidak ada jaminan itu enak atau tidak, atau sedang-sedang saja, yang pasti bukan seperti telur dadar buatan Otae.

"Nih."

Sougo menaruh sawi rebus di mangkuk dan telur dadar, serta nasi hangat. Kagura terharu, ia hampir ingin menangis lagi, tapi dengan sigap ia menutupi terharunya itu, dasar tsundere.

"He-hei, kalau tidak enak, aku tidak ingin melanjutkan makannya lho!" tukasnya.

Sougo hanya mendengus sebal. Tapi dalam hati ia tertawa. Satu suapan, Kagura merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"PEDAAAAS!"

Sougo tersenyum sinis, dan tertawa kecil.

"Si-sialan, sadis! Kau masukkan apa ke dalam sawi ini?!" jerit Kagura.

Sougo masih tertawa. "Hei, kalau kau tidak makan kau akan sakit lho."

"Justru kalau pedas begini aku akan sakit!" jeritnya lagi.

"Habiskan!"

"HAAAH?"

…

Sepertinya, Ginpachi _sensei_ mulai mendapatkan mood yang kurang bagus pagi ini. Kantung matanya Nampak di balik kaca matanya. Malam harinya ia minum sake terlalu banyak, akibatnya pagi ini ia mengajar setengah mabuk. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Ditambah lagi, sang kepala sekolah, yang mirip alien sangat aneh. Menurutnya. Membuatnya semakin tambah pusing.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Tsukuyo yang kemarin baru saja diizinkan menjadi asisten wali kelas 3-Z, sudah siap di samping Ginpachi sejak jam mengajar di kelasnya dimulai. Mengantisipasi kalau si guru kriting ini kesehatannya terganggu akibat mabuk.

"Ya, hari ini kita akan voting ke mana kita akan pergi," ujarnya tertahan. Ia menutup mulut, sepertinya dia mulai merasakan mual. "Dan Tsukuyo _sensei_ yang akan menjelaskan." Sambungnya. Dia duduk di kursinya, dan memakan lollipop berasapnya.

"Baiklah, terdapat tiga pilihan lokasi kunjungan wisata. Yang pertama museum, pabrik susu fermentasi, dan terakhir kebun binatang. Silahkan dari baris pertama memilih tempat kunjungan wisata." Jelas Tsukuyo.

Sebelum mereka memilih, Hata yang dari tadi berdiri di depan papan tulis bersama asistennya, dia memicingkan mata, mengisyaratkan agar mereka memilih kebun binatang. Aura yang mengerikan seolah-olah muncul dari Hata. Alih-alih mengatakan kalau tidak memilih itu mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"KAMI MEMILIH KEBUN BINATANG" ujar anak-anak serempak. Ginpachi mendongak, menatap murid-muridnya heran. Lalu menatap Hata yang terlihat gembira dan Tsukuyo yang menghela nafas.

"Kurasa ini akan buruk." Gumamnya.

* * *

Usai pelajarannya Ginpachi, sebelum guru itu balik ke ruangan guru untuk cepat-cepat istirahat dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, Kagura dan Sougo memanggilnya dan mengasih tugas biologi mereka.

"Hmm, oke oke." Gumam Ginpachi. Dia tersenyum, dan berkata "Bagus, kalian diizinkan ikut tour kelas. Tapi, dengan syarat kalian tidak boleh membuat keributan ya." Katanya.

Kagura dan Sougo sangat gembira. Mereka menunduk sebagai tanda terima kasih, "Terima kasih, sensei!"

Ginpachi keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju ruang guru. "Walaupun aku tidak yakin," gumamnya. Dia mengeluarkan lollipop yang dari tadi di dalam mulutnya. "Yah, lihat saja nanti.".

* * *

Bulan tidak nampak malam ini. Kehadirannya tertutupi oleh segerombolan awan kelabu. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Gadis bermata biru laut itu bersandar di pinggir jendela kamarnya. Dibiarkannya terbuka, membuat semilir angin yang dingin itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ia biarkan gelap.

Larut akan lamunannya. Tatapan matanya yang kosong sedikit berkilau diterpa cahaya rembulan yang mengintip dibalik awan.

Kedua tangannya mengepal. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Terlintas pikirannya tentang cowok yang selalu saja membuatnya kesal. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Okita Sougo. Tapi, di beberapa kesempatan sikap sadis dan usilnya itu berubah menjadi lembut. Dia teringat wajahnya yang dibasuh dengan sapu tangan milik lelaki itu dengan lembut, dan wajahnya yang menunjukkan rasa khawatir.

"Sial!"

Dia mengacak rambut sebahu vermillionnya. Air matanya turun tiba-tiba, dan merasa marah. Ia memukul daun jendela dengan berang. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia menangis hanya mengingat kejadian itu.

Perlahan Kagura bisa membaca isi hatinya yang kacau, ia menyadari, ia sadar,

 _Aku jatuh cinta_

* * *

 **Hey Cina part 2, by: Chikara Hoshi**

* * *

Dan saat yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Tour kelas 3 Z ke kebun binatang. Para murid telah berkumpul di lapangan, mendengar arahan dari kepala sekolah, panitia, dan wali kelas. Setelah itu, mereka segera memasuki bis dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing yang telah ditetapkan.

Kagura bersungut-sungut. Dia memasang wajah masam.

"Woy, muka lu kenapa? Asem banget, merusak pemandangan tahu." Celetuk Sougo.

"Eh, Elu yang ngerusak pemandangan, nyong! Ngapain lu duduk di samping guaaa?" sungut Kagura.

"Idih, gua juga ogah duduk sama lu. Kalau bukan karena suruhan sensei gua juga gak bakal duduk di sini." Balas Sougo tidak peduli. Dia melirik Ginpachi dan Tsukuyo sensei yang duduk di belakang mereka, yang bertujuan agar lebih mudah mengawasi mereka.

"Cih,"

Ginpachi ikutan menggerutu, "Mereka…"

Tsukuyo yang ada di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas, "Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam jika kita mengawasi mereka."

"Tugas seorang guru tidak hanya mengawasi dua bocah itu saja! Bagaimana dengan yang lain, hah?!" balas Ginpachi. Tsukuyo memutar bola matanya.

"Kyaaa! Sensei! Sensei! Kondo nonton JAV!" jerit salah seorang siswi yang bertubuh gemuk.

Ginpachi mulai geram, "Tuh kan,"

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 2 jam, mereka sudah sampai di kebun binatang Edo. Kebun binatang ini lumayan ramai. Biaya masuknya pun tidak terlalu mahal. Tapi banyak hewan-hewan langka yang dilindungi di dalamnya, dan terlihat sangat nyaman.

Kagura turun dari bis sambil bersungut-sungut, diikuti Otae yang menenangkannya sambil tersenyum dan tertawa kecil seperti biasa. Si Sougo hanya memutar bola matanya dan bergabung dengan Kondo dan Hijikata.

di lain atmosfer kumuh akibat perang dinginnya si gadis Cina dan si pangeran sadis, terdapat rasa cerah yang dihasilkan sang kepala sekolah, Hata. Dia sangat bersemangat dan terlihat sangat menyukai hewan-hewan di kebun binatang. Sampai lupa kalau harus memberi pengarahan. Yah, walaupun yang diarahkannya tidak akan pernah didengar.

Ginpachi sudah tidak peduli dengan keberadaan kepala sekolah yang sudah ngacir entah kemana, dia menghela nafas.

"Yah, biarkan saja. Semoga dia dimakan harimau dan tidak pernah kembali."

Dia menepuk tangannya dua kali. Mengisyaratkan agar murid-muridnya diam sejenak.

"Baiklah, sensei akan membacakan kelompok kalian. Yang telah disusun Tsukuyo sensei."

Ginpachi mengernyit. Matanya tampak seperti ikan mati. Dan mengerdip tiga kali, memastikan bahwa minus di matanya tidak parah-parah sekali.

"Eh, … lho? A..ano… Tsukuyo." Panggilnya pelan.

Tsukuyo mendekat. "Ya?"

"Apa-apaan nih? Yang benar saja. Masa mereka digabung sih? Kenapa hanya di dua kelompok ini saja yang digabung, orang-orang yang tak akur?"

Ginpachi menunjuk kelompok pertama yang berisi Hijikata, Katsura dan Elizabeth, Shinpachi, Yamazaki, dan Shimaru. Kelompok dua terdiri dari Kagura, Sougo, Otae, Kyubei, dan Kondo.

"Dua kelompok ini tidak akan berjalan!" ujarnya kesal. Murid-murid mulai memerhatikan dua guru mereka dengan heran.

"Menurutku tidak masalah. Lihat, di kelompok pertama ada Shinpachi dan Yamazaki, juga Shimaru. Kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dan Kondo bisa melerai Sougo dan Kagura." Bisik Tsukuyo.

Ginpachi –yang lagi-lagi tersulut emosi, atau dia sedang PMS?- kesal dan membalas bisikan Tsukuyo tegas campur kesal, namun masih terdengar lembut.

"Hey, nona, aku maklumi kamu masih belum mengerti kondisi di kelasku seperti apa. Kau juga baru-baru ini menjadi asisten wali kelas di kelasku kan? Oke, akan kujelaskan singkat. Shinpachi dan Yamazaki hanya menjadi obat nyamuk, Elizabeth –aku tidak tahu dia itu apa- dan Shimaru akan saling tampar, kau akan tahu nanti. Dan kelompok dua tidak akan terselamatkan! Kau mengerti?!"

Tsukuyo hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ohh begitu ya. Lalu… bagaimana?"

"KENAPA BALIK TANYA?" teriak Gin.

"Ya…ya maaf. Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir dengan ketidak akuran tersebut, mereka bisa menjadi akrab."

" _Sensei_ , kapan mulai nih?" celetuk Kagura.

Ginpachi berdeham. "Oh, maaf. Kalau begitu _sensei_ bacakan."

Setelah semua dibacakan, benar saja, kelompok satu dan dua protes.

"Gua gak mau sekelompok sama bocah rese!"

"Apa lu, Cina? Gua juga ogah!"

" _Kenapa gua sekelompok sama nih kribo? Pakai plakat lu kalo mau sekelompok sama gua!_ "

" _Dih, siapa juga yang mau sekelompok sama lu. Gua maunya pake buku catetan!_ "

"Dasar orang-orang pelanggar peraturan kelas! Keluar lu dari kelompok gua! Seppuku sana!"

" _ORA! ORA! ORA!_ Balik sana ke kandang lu gorilla!"

Ginpachi naik darah sampai ubun-ubun.

"INI ADALAH KEPUTUSAN PERMANEN. TIDAK DAPAT DIGANGGU GUGAT! ATAU KALIAN AKAN MENDAPATKAN HUKUMAN YANG LEBIH! PAHAM!"

Dan mereka bubar setelah diberi tugas.

* * *

Kagura tampaknya sangat tidak menyukai kalau dia satu kelompok dengan Sougo. Dia melirik Otae yang masih mengobrol dengan Kyubei, dan Kondo yang sedang cemburu. Sougo sendiri tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Dia hanya mencatat hewan-hewan apa yang diamatinya.

Berkali-kali Kagura mendengus.

"Kau ketularan _bad mood_ nya Ginpachi _sensei_ ya?" celetuk Sougo.

"…"

Lalu Kagura berlari menjauh darinya.

"Ka-Kagura-chan kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Otae sedikit panik. "Bagaimana kalau kita susul Kagura? Kurasa dia tidak baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyuubei.

"Aku akan ikut Otae- _san_!"

Mereka bertiga segera mengejar Kagura. Kyuubei melirik tajam Sougo yang terdiam.

* * *

Kagura berlari tak melihat arah mana ia berlari. Tak sengaja ia menabrak kerumunan pengunjung lain. Bahkan petugas keamanan kebun binatangpun menegurnya tak ia dengarkan.

Katsura yang sedang melerai pertengkaran dan pertamparan antara Elizabeth dan Shimaru, memanggil Kagura.

" _Le-Leader_?!" serunya. Lelaki berambut panjang itu heran, lalu segera mengejar Kagura yang semakin berlari menjauh. Sekilas ia melihat, sang _leader_ nya itu menangis.

…

"Jii, lihat! Lihat! Besar sekali singa-singa itu!" seru Hata. Ia berdecak kagum, dan rasanya ingin sekali memeluk singa-singa yang berada dalam kandangnya. Sebuah halaman yang lumayan luas, dan dibatasi pagar teralis besi yang melindungi singa-singa besar itu.

Singa-singa besar itu melihat Hata tajam. Perhatiannya pada antena aneh miliknya membuat singa-singa itu berubah menjadi ganas. Mereka menggeram dan berlari kencang alih-alih akan memakan Hata.

"UWAAAA!" Hata dan Jii berteriak ketakutan. Orang-orang di sekitar juga ketakutan dan segera berlari dari situ.

Kagura yang baru sadar kalau dia berada dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang panik karena geger dengan singa-singa besar yang mengamuk.

Matanya terbelalak melihat Hata dan Jii sedang meringkuk ketakutan. Dan melihat selot pagar yang hancur karena hantaman singa itu, dan bergegas menerkam dua orang yang seperti alien. Atau memang alien.

"Kepala sekolah!" Kagura memekik dan segera mendorong mereka berdua.

Tapi naas, lengan kanannya digigit singa jantan besar yang merusak pagar tadi. Gadis kecil itu berteriak kesakitan. Darah mengalir deras, lengannya terkoyak.

Ginpachi, Tsukuyo, dan murid-murid datang melihat dari kejauhan. Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Gadis berusia 14 tahun itu berusaha melawan singa yang setengah mengoyak lengan kanannya yang mungkin sedikit lagi mungkin akan putus. Petugas kebun binatang akhirnya menembak bius singa itu, dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Otae berteriak dan menangis, ketakutan melihat kondisi Kagura.

"KAGURA-CHAAAAN!"

Teman-temannya menenangkan Otae yang berusaha menghampiri Kagura.

Sepasang mata merah kecoklatan, terbelalak, dan reflek ia menerobos para petugas dan juga polisi.

Pupilnya mengecil, darahnya berdesir, tubuhnya bergetar melihat gadis yang selalu bersamanya banjir darah.

Ia jatuh, kedua tangannya meraih tubuh mungil Kagura. Mata gadis yang ia panggil Cina itu perlahan terbuka sedikit, mulutnya menggumamkan nama depan laki-laki bersurai coklat terang yang memangkunya di paha.

"Sougo…"

"Kagu…" lirihnya tertahan. Sebelum mata Kagura tertutup. Kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sougo berteriak, air matanya keluar. Ginpachi segera menghampirinya, bantuan medis memisahkan Sougo dari Kagura yang segera dimasukkan ke dalam mobil ambulan.

Ginpachi menenangkan Sougo yang masih shock.

 _Kagura…_

* * *

Akibat insiden tersebut, tour kelas 3-Z terpaksa dibatalkan karena kecelakaan yang dialami Kagura.

Otae, Kyuubei, Kondo, Katsura, dan Shinpachi tampak murung di depan ruang tunggu operasi.

Ginpachi tampak stress, ditemani Tsukuyo yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Ayah Kagura baru saja dihubungi, dan segera pulang ke Jepang. Kakaknya entah kemana.

Dikejauhan, Sougo duduk menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Orang-orang yang berada di rumah sakit itu menatapnya aneh.

Dia merasa, kalau semua ini salahnya. Ia tidak tahu sikap apa yang telah ia perbuat, sehingga Kagura menjadi aneh belakangan ini, dan berujung pada kecelakaan itu. Andai saja seumur hidupnya tak pernah mengenal Kagura, mungkin gadis itu akan baik-baik saja, pikirnya.

Tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasa pusing. Sangat pusing. Ia mengerang, terlihatlah wajahnya yang pucat. Ia memang sering bertengkar dengan Kagura, tapi tak pernah sampai membuatnya berdarah sedikitpun. Walaupun pernah sampai patah tulang. Melihat daging lengan gadis itu hancur, darah yang mengalir, mengenai seluruh kulitnya yang putih bak boneka porselen.

Seorang suster menghampiri Sougo.

"Permisi, adik. Apakah adik baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Suster itu menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. Sougo menyadari bahwa dia memang tidak baik-baik saja, tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan tidak sehat.

Ia berdiri, dan tidak ingin membuat kerepotan pada orang lain.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya cepat. Ia menunduk, lalu segera meninggalkan rumah sakit.

* * *

Ayahnya tiba pukul tujuh malam. Saat itu operasi sudah selesai. Dokter mengatakan operasi lancar dan ajaibnya, lukanya lebih cepat menutup. Ya, klan Yato memiliki penyembuhan diri yang lumayan cepat. Jadi, Kagura bisa dipindahkan di ruang rawat. Namun masih dalam pengawasan dan harus steril. Tak banyak orang yang bisa masuk ke ruangannya.

Kepala sekolah, Hata, ia meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada ayah Kagura, Umibozu. Atau yang nama aslinya Kankou. Dan sebagai gantinya, Hata membiayai seluruh pembiayaan operasi dan rawat inap.

Namun sang ayah tak menyalahkan kepala sekolah. Anaknya berusaha menyelamatkan Hata dan Jii. Dan itu hanyalah kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja.

Ginpachi meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga putrinya dengan baik. Umibozu menenangkan wali kelas 3-Z itu, dan berkata kepada semua agar tidak menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri, dan seharusnya berdoa agar Kagura diberi keselamatan dan lekas sembuh.

Walaupun dilubuk hatinya, Umibozu juga merasa bersalah yang amat dalam. Andaikan ia tidak sering-sering meninggalkan putrinya, dan putra sulungnya. Andaikan ia tetap tinggal di Jepang, mungkin anak-anaknya takkan bernasib buruk.

Yang diizinkan pertama masuk menjenguk adalah ayahnya. Dari pihak keluarga. Kagura tersenyum lembut melihat ayahnya datang.

"Papi…" panggilnya.

Umibozu menangis.

"Papi kenapa menangis? Aku baik-baik saja papi." Katanya.

Umibozu mendekat dan menunduk di dada anaknya.

Kagura masih tersenyum dengan lembut, dan mengelus kepala papinya.

"Papi, kumohon. Jangan menangis. Ini bukan salah papi kok. Papi…" Kagura ikut terisak.

"Maafkan papi, papi meninggalkanmu dan menjadi seperti ini."

Kagura menangis. Antara perasaan marah karena benar papinya selalu saja meninggalkan ia dan kakaknya yang membandel sekarang. Dan senang kalau papinya sekarang sudah pulang, dan ia bisa melihat wajah papinya.

"Papi... maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membuat _nii_ kembali ke rumah." Lirih Kagura.

Umibozu menggeleng, "Tidak anakku. Itu bukan salahmu. Tak apa."

Bagi mereka, Kamui yang sekarang mau pulang atau tidak, itu bukan masalah besar lagi. Mungkin, Kamui sudah mempunyai hidupnya sendiri.

"Yang terpenting adalah kondisimu, Kagura. Papi selalu berdoa agar kamu sembuh. Papi akan keluar, teman-temanmu datang menjengukmu." Ucapnya. Kagura mengangguk.

"Iya, papi. Sampai jumpa, aku sayang papi." Ujar Kagura seraya tersenyum amat manis.

Lalu secara bergantian teman-temannya masuk ke dalam, dan terakhir Ginpachi dengan Tsukuyo sensei.

Kagura terlihat ceria seperti biasa, walaupun tangannya sekarang terbalut perban, dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain yang juga terluka.

Gadis itu menarik napas, setelah semuanya pulang. Papinya berpamitan segera kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa baju Kagura.

Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar pasien. Ruangan yang diredupkan lampunya, bau khas yang Kagura tidak sukai, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak bisa bergerak sana sini.

Rumah sakit sudah sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa perawat yang lembur. Langkah kaki menuju kamar Kagura. Sebenarnya, pengunjung tidak boleh datang saat jam malam. Sosok laki-laki yang memakai setelan gakuran hitam, membuka pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci. Kagura membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau…"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat tajam, matanya menyipit. Berdiri di ambang pintu, perlahan matanya membuka dan menatap Kagura dalam-dalam.

"Yo." Ucapnya.

Kagura memalingkan wajahnya, ia sudah tidak kaget lagi. "Apa kau hanya datang mengunjungiku kalau aku sedang tertimpa masalah?" tanyanya ketus.

"Hei, hei. Bukankah pertanyaan itu cukup kejam ya?"

Ia melangkah mendekati sisi kiri Kagura. Rambut panjang dikepang, berwarna senada dengan surai saudari kandungnya. Wajah yang juga mirip dengannya itu, tidak tampak senyum lagi menghiasi laki-laki itu.

Kagura menatap wajahnya. " _Nii_ …" panggilnya pelan. Kamui, ya, dia sadar kalau adiknya menatap pipi kirinya yang membiru. Sial, dia tidak bisa menutupi luka-luka di wajahnya.

"Aku kembali pulang, datang menjengukmu, bukannya sambutan, malah tinjuan yang kudapatkan dari si botak sialan itu. Apa memang benar orang-orang sangat sialan ya?" ujarnya, sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga kakak yang brengsek."

Mereka diam cukup lama. Kagura menatap celah jendela yang tertutupi gorden. Terlihat setitik cahaya bintang di langit kota. Sedangkan Kamui hanya diam mematung menatap adiknya yang terus-terus menghindari tatapannya.

"Coba aku tebak, apa bocah sialan itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Barulah sekarang Kagura menatap kakaknya.

Mata Kamui menyipit, lalu tersenyum manis, dan berkata lagi "Adikku takkan memasang wajah putus asa walaupun dalam hidupnya banyak tertimpa masalah. Benar? Tapi kenapa semenjak kau mengenal bocah ingusan itu, kau menjadi lemah?"

Kagura menatap Kamui heran. Terpampang alisnya mengerut, seolah bertanya ' _kenapa kau tahu?_ '

Kamui mengelus kepala adiknya dengan tangan kanannya pelan. Matanya menjadi sayu.

" _Onii-chan_ mu yang brengsek ini, kamu pikir saking brengseknya tidak akan tahu menahu masalah adik sendiri? Kamu pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu?"

Terlihat kilas balik ketika Kagura menangis di jendela kamarnya, Kamui menatapnya dari bawah dekat tiang listrik.

"Kalau memang dia sangat peduli padamu, kenapa dia tidak datang menemuimu sekarang? Apa gunanya kau menangis memikirkan dia? Hanya karena anak bodoh itu, kau jauh lebih menjadi bodoh."

Tangannya yang putih, yang dipenuhi bekas luka, masih mengelus surai adiknya. Yang masih terdiam.

" _Nii_ , aku tidak tahu… kenapa perasaan ini datang padaku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti soal ini." Ucap Kagura.

Kamui berbalik dan ingin keluar dari kamar.

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu karena memang tidak pernah merasakan perasaan bodoh yang dinamakan cinta." Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tatapan sadis.

Kagura terkejut, "Ma-mau apa kau, Kamui?!" jeritnya.

"Hei, berisik bocah! Kalau kau tidak diam, _onii-chan_ mu ini akan mendapat masalah tahu."

Kagura berusaha bangun untuk menghentikan Kamui, namun badannya terlalu sakit untuk bangun.

"Jangan bilang kau akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada si sadis itu! Kamui! Berhenti Kamuiii!"

* * *

Sougo sedang duduk di kursi taman kota. Jaraknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Kagura dirawat. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari siang tadi. Sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak istirahat sama sekali. Terlihat jelas juga di kantung matanya yang mulai menghitam karena kelelahan.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengacak rambutnya. Pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang akan darah Kagura yang menempel di tangan dan bajunya.

Sampai saat ini entah kenapa dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kagura. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis Cina itu.

Tunggu, Sougo baru menyadarinya, kenapa ia bisa menghkawatirkan gadis yang selalu saja membuatnya naik pitam. Bodoh sekali, pikirnya.

Lalu tersenyum kecut. Merasa ironis sekali dirinya.

"Halo tuan."

Sougo terkejut, reflek ia melihat seseorang yang menyapanya. Sebuah senyuman palsu.

Sebuah tinjuan mendarat di pipi kanan Sougo. Sougo merasa marah, dan membalas tinjuan laki-laki itu. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana dua orang pria yang seumuran itu bertarung. Mereka baru berhenti ketika keduanya mulai babak belur dan tidak sanggup untuk melawan.

"Orang yang telah membuat adik seseorang terjatuh dalam hidupnya, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, bahkan saat sedang kritis sekalipun."

Sougo tak perlu bertanya siapa orang itu. Dari ciri-ciri dan perkataannya, jelas sekali kalau itu adalah Kamui.

"Seorang kakak mana yang tega meninggalkan adiknya sendiri, dan menjadi murid brandalan yang terkenal psikopat di seluruh sekolah wilayah ini." Balas Sougo.

"Lagipula, dia begitu bukan salahku. Dia yang memulai duluan. Tak heran, dia muncul begitu saja dalam hidupku dan mencari masalah, itu karena juga kakaknya yang juga lebih kurang ajar, dan tumbuh menjadi gadis kurang ajar yang tak tahu diri." Ejeknya.

Kamui geram dan menatapnya tajam.

"Asal kau tahu, hidupku akan tenang, dan adikmu akan baik-baik saja jika ia tidak muncul di sekolahku. Dalam hidupku,"

Sougo menghapus darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"… mungkin takdir berkata lain. Aku bertemu dengannya. Dia yang muncul sebagai murid pindahan, dan kelihatannya sangat membenciku dan kami hampir tiap hari bertengkar dan membuat keributan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menjauhiku begitu saja seolah-olah aku telah membuatnya hancur. Dasar wanita jalang, aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa wanita selalu saja seperti itu? Membuat seolah-olah laki-laki selalu salah, padahal itu hanya ilusinya yang ia besar-besarkan."

Kamui hanya diam dan mendengar perkataan Sougo dengan wajah datar.

"Hei, _Onii-san_ , ketahuilah, memang benar terkadang aku yang memulai duluan mencari masalah dengannya karena ia asik untuk diusili. Kami memang tidak pernah akur, tapi kami saling menghormati. Kami berteman layaknya teman-teman kami yang lain. Kami tidak bisa berteman seperti halnya anak-anak lainnya, karena kami sama-sama anak brengsek. Kau tidak tahu kabar angin mengenai sekolah kami, khususnya kelas 3-Z yang selalu dibicarakan murid-murid sekolah lain? Ya, isinya memang anak-anak yang mempunyai latar belakang berbeda-beda, sikap dan sifat, dan usia yang berbeda pula. Kami semua kurang ajar. Dan termasuk aku dan adikmu itu. Kami berdua tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kami masing-masing secara langsung…"

Sougo berdiri tegap, dan tersenyum.

"Karena perkelahian adalah kami. Aku menyadarinya, aku menyadarinya sejak lama. Dia menyukaiku. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku juga menyukai adikmu. Tapi kami terlalu bodoh untuk mengutarakan perasaan konyol yang disebut cinta itu. Jadi, apapun yang ingin aku atau dia sampaikan, kami hanya bisa melakukannya dengan pertengkaran."

* * *

"Kagura-chaaan!" Otae berseru. Ia sangat terharu ketika Kagura muncul masuk ke dalam kedas. Semua teman-temannya sangat gembira melihat kehadirannya kembali. Dia sudah sembuh total.

Teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat datang dan mengucap syukur Kagura sudah sehat kembali "Terima kasih teman-teman!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kagura menghampiri Sougo yang melamun di kursinya yang tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Kagura. Wajah Kagura sedikit memerah. Yah, kau tahu tampang-tampang _tsundere_? Seperti itulah.

"O-oi, sialan. Kemana saja kau? Tidak menjengukku sama sekali." Ujarnya sewot. Sougo menghela nafas.

"Ya Tuhan, tidakkah hidupku bisa tenang tanpa bertemu monster ini?"

Kagura merasa kesal. Akhirnya, mereka mulai adu kekuatan lagi pagi ini. Seisi kelas sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan keributan yang dua bocah itu perbuat.

Dan…

"Gawat. Kursi Ginpachi-sensei…"

Mereka berdua berkeringat ketika melihat kursi guru hancur.

"Kita harus perbaiki kursi ini secepatnya…"

* * *

"Ya, buka halaman 123 dan baca materinya." Perintah Ginpachi.

Semua murid terdiam. Mereka menahan panik ketika Ginpachi mulai menduduki kursi…

BRUAAK!

Ginpachi kesal.

"SOUGOOO! KAGURAAAA!"

* * *

mereka berdua pulang dengan tampang menyeramkan. ya, sehabis pulang sekolah, mereka dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ginpachi. orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan ngeri, bahkan Kagura sampai membalas tatapan itu dengan ganas.

sougo berhenti berjalan, mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Kagura yang mirip orang gila.

"Oi,"

dengan usil Sougo melepas kacamata tebal gadis kecil itu. membuat Kagura semakin ngomel-ngomel.

"Balikin sadis!"

sougo tiba-tiba saja memeluk Kagura.

"Apa-apaan kau! lepaskan!"

lalu Sougo berbisik, "Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Ha-hah?! jangan mimpi kau! hei-"

"Aku sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya Kagura. aku... aku juga suka padamu."

Kagura yang terdiam, lalu terisak dalam pelukannya. "I-iya..." akunya.

sougo membiarkan Kagura menangis hingga tangisannya berhenti. Ia baru melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Kagura, lalu menunduk.

beberapa detik setelah itu, Sougo menatapnya dengan seringaian menjengkelkan.

"Bohong deng,"

ia terkekeh sambil tetap memasang wajah sadis.

"Mana mau gua suka sama gadis babi sangar macam lu."

"E-eh?"

Sougo kabur sambil tertawa puas. ia berhasil membuat Kagura malu setengah mati, terlebih lagi orang-orang yang berjalan di situ menatap kejadian itu sammbil tertawa geli.

.

.

.

"WOY , SADIS SIALAAAN!"

* * *

 _aku membencinya. dia laki-laki menjengkelkan  
_

 _..._

 _dia gadis aneh, kasar, rakus, kurang ajar. aku tidak suka dia_

 _..._

 _aku berharap dia tidak pernah ada. agar hidupku tenang. dia selalu menggangguku dan membuatku naik darah_

 _..._

 _dia gadis kecil lugu yang asik untuk kujahili_

 _..._

 _namun..._

 _walaupun kami selalu bertengkar. tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kami masing-masing secara langsung._

 _walaupun kami saling menyakiti, membuat terluka satu sama lain._

 _pada akhirnya, kami bisa mengetahui perasaan ini._

 _memang tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata._

 _tapi, serangan-serangan yang menjadi kata-kata untuknya, untukku..._

 _hanya itulah yang kami lakukan dengan pertengkaran yang menjadikannya kata-kata yang sebenarnya..._

 _"Aku mencintaimu..."_

* * *

 **OSHIMAI**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY CHINA**

 ** _Part 3 (new): lomba estafet, jalan setapak di tengah ladang rumput, nenek penjual pakaian dan sukonbu_**

* * *

 _Gintama ( Hideaki Sorachi)_

 _Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi_

 _Pairing: Okita x Kagura_

 _Genre: romance, comedy, slice of life_

* * *

 **Pesan dari author:**

Halo ^^

Balik lagi di fanfic yang berjudul 'Hey China' ini. Yang ini banyak yang nanya juga apakah ada lanjutannya?

Jawabannya… sebenarnya tidak ada. Lho terus ini apa? Chapter 3?

Ini sekuel nya wkwk. Jalan ceritanya berbeda dengan chapter 1 dan 2. Jadi sekarang Hoshi memutuskan untuk bikin cerita sekali habis atau cuma 2 chapter tentang OkiKagu versi 3-Z di sini. /sebenarnya Hoshi gak mau repot. Jadi dimasukin ke chapter 3 dan seterusnya saja/ /dihajar/

Di chapter 4 nanti (kalau Hoshi ingat) Hoshi mau menjelaskan soal judulnya, kenapa authornya ngasih judul 'Hey China' yang berarti ceritanya dari sudut pandang Sougo dong? /sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu penting, karena sebelumnya mungkin sudah Hoshi kasih tahu, Hoshi gak pandai bikin judul/ :B

Dan Hoshi bingung mau bicara apa lagi, jadi Hoshi hanya menyampaikan itu saja.

Selamat membaca, semoga teman-teman menyukai cerita kali ini ^^

* * *

Siang hari di musim gugur sangat hangat. Matahari kali ini menampakkan hadirnya yang hari sebelumnya tertutup awan tebal.

Daun-daun mulai menguning dan ada yang merah. Udara terasa sejuk, diiringi suara anak-anak yang berolahraga di lapangan.

Sekolah menengah atas Gintama. Sekolah yang tak pernah sepi dan dipenuhi murid-muridnya dari berbagai usia.

Termasuk di lapangan kali ini. Kelas 3-Z yang berada di sana.

Sang guru olahraga, Pak Tua Matsudaira, dengan semangatnya meneriaki murid-muridnya berlari sprint di sekeliling lapangan.

"Ayo yang cepat!" begitulah kira-kira.

Matsudaira tampaknya sedikit khawatir. Entah apa yang dikhawatirkannya. Suaranya yang serak, gaya bicaranya yang lambat tapi sangat keras mirip-mirip bos mafia. Ketika ada salah satu muridnya yang tidak serius dia akan terus-terusan berkata "HARAKIRI!"

Kagura berada di bawah pohon _ginkgo_ besar dekat lapangan di mana teman-temannya sedang berlari.

Seperti pelajaran olahraga pada minggu-minggu sebelumnya, Kagura akan duduk di bawah pohon, membawa buku catatan dan bolpoin, dan mencatat kegiatan olahraga apa saja yang dipelajari saat itu lalu dia memberinya kepada Pak Matsudaira untuk diberi nilai.

Ya, Kagura memiliki sakit anemia dan kulitnya sensitif terhadap matahari, jadi dia tidak bisa kelelahan dan terpapar sinar matahari terlalu lama. Kecuali kalau pelajaran olahraganya di dalam aula sekolah yang besar sekaligus lapangan basket di situ, Kagura akan ikut pelajaran olahraga. Pelajaran renang juga tidak ikut, karena kolam renang SMA Gintama berada di halaman belakang. Sekarang kolam itu airnya tertutupi daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Cih, dasar sok keren." Gumamnya kesal.

Dia melihat Sougo sedang berlari sambil diteriaki histeris oleh gadis-gadis dari jendela kelas mereka.

Yang sedang disoraki itu hanya berlari sambil tetap terlihat _cool_.

Tidak ada untungnya sih, Kagura kesal sama si 'Sadis' itu. Lagipula ia harus cepat-cepat memberi buku catatannya pada Matsudaira sebelum jam pelajarannya habis.

Ia berlari menghampiri Matsudaira.

"Pak, saya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan buku catatan. Matsudaira menerimanya.

"Ooh, bagus… bagus… kalau begitu silahkan duduk lagi. Lima menit lagi selesai dan segera berkumpul di sini ya."

"Baik."

Nah, sekarang Kagura bosan. Dia harus menahan telinganya yang mendengung karena anak-anak perempuan kelas dua terus-terusan fangirlingan sama Sougo.

 _Apa sih hebatnya dia?_

Dia semakin sebal. Tak ada yang menemaninya saat ini. Otae sedang sakit demam. Sudah dua hari dia dirawat di rumah. Biasanya, Otae yang menemaninya setiap saat. Bahkan dia yang melindungi Kagura kalau-kalau Sougo menjahilinya dan Kagura meminta Otae si Ketua Kelas untuk melindungi Kagura dari si sadis.

Tak terasa lima menit berjalan, dan Matsudaira memanggil murid-murid untuk berkumpul di pinggir lapangan. Mereka berbaris dan menunggu guru olahraga itu berbicara.

"Yaa… baiklah… minggu ini bapak memilih materi lari.. karena bapak sedang melihat kemampuan kalian. Tiga minggu lagi ada lomba olahraga sekota. Dan bapak harus mencari anak-anak yang bersedia mengikuti lomba estafet. Hanya dua orang. Tapi sayangnya dari sekian banyak murid tak ada yang bisa. Dan satu-satunya harapan bapak ada di kelas ini." Ujarnya panjang sambil sedikit terisak, walaupun wajahnya agak horor.

Semua murid terdiam. Sebenarnya inilah yang paling menakutkan. Seharusnya yang mengikuti lomba estafet ini adalah tugas klub pelari. Namun entah masalah apa, klub itu dibubarkan olehnya.

"Tidak… kenapa mereka harus bubar?" rintih Matsudaira berlebihan.

Itu kan karena ulahnya sendiri! Dasar guru yang aneh.

"Tak kusangka kalian larinya bagus-bagus. Bapak jadi bingung memilih yang mana diantara kalian. Jadi… siapakah yang bersedia mengikuti lomba estafet nya?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Kondo menunjukkan gerak-geriknya yang gelisah. Dalam hati dia mau saja ikut lomba estafet itu asalkan dengan Otae. Karena menurutnya dia dan Otae selalu kejar-kejaran.

Dia menampilkan kilas balik Otae yang sedang ngamuk mengejar-ngejar Kondo sambil melempar _mop_ pel berkali-kali. Yah, mungkin dipikiran Kondo mereka sedang kejar-kejaran mesra.

Hijikata sudah pasti menolak. Walaupun dia pemain baseball, dia tetap tidak akan ikut lomba. Si pak tua itu pasti memberikan jadwal latihan neraka selama tiga minggu. Tidak. Hijikata tidak ingin mati konyol karena itu.

Saat dia benar-benar ditawari Matsudaira, "Hijikata, bagaimana kalau kau yang ikut?"

Dan dengan tenang Hijikata menjawab "Maaf pak. Saya usai sekolah kerja paruh waktu di toko mayonais."

Lalu entah siapa yang bicara…

"Bagaimana Kalau Okita- _san_ dengan Kagura- _chan_ saja, Pak. Mereka larinya kencang lho!"

Kagura terkejut, "Hah?! Siapa tadi yang bicara itu?" teriaknya tak terima.

"Hee… kau tidak terima?"

Ternyata itu Ginpachi- _sensei_!

Dia muncul dari barisan paling belakang. Ginpachi berjalan menghampiri Matsudaira.

"Matsudaira- _san_ , kau pasti juga tahu. Kagura dan Souichiro- _kun_ sering lari-larian sepanjang koridor sekolah. Bahkan kecepatannya mampu menghancurkan kacamataku tempo hari." Ujar Ginpachi, sekaligus perkataannya disela oleh Sougo, "Namaku Sougo, _sensei_."

Matsudaira manggut-manggut sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Hmm… benar juga katamu. Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan Kagura dan Sougo yang akan ikut lomba estafet. Nah, kalian berdua, saat jam istirahat datanglah ke kantor dan temui aku. Paham?"

Kagura nampak tak senang. Sedari tadi dia panik dan terus mengeluarkan protes.

"Tidak mau! Nanti kalau aku pingsan bagaimana, Pak? Lagipula aku tak bisa berlari sambil memegang payung dan aku tidak akan sudi berpasangan dengan si bodoh satu ini!" kata Kagura dengan cepat. Dia mendelik pada Sougo yang menatapnya singit. Mereka membuang muka dan berdecih.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka dibubarkan, dan berganti pakaian. Kagura jalan sambil cemberut. Shinpachi di sampingnya untuk menenangkannya.

Ginpachi menghampiri Kagura yang merajuk. "Hei. Kau tak keberatan kan ikut estafet itu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku keberatan. Gin- _chan baka_." Gerutu Kagura.

Ginpachi menghela napas, "Kau tidak boleh panggil begitu di sini." Tangan kanannya menepuk kepala Kagura.

"Anggap saja, berikan kemauan terakhir si guru itu sebelum dia pensiun bersamaan dengan kelulusan kalian, para kelas tiga. Lagipula kau kan bisa pakai baju lengan panjang dan topi untuk menghindari sinar matahari dari kepalamu. Cuaca di musim gugur sejuk dan hangat. Walaupun panas di siang harinya itu takkan sepanas musim panas. Kau tahu kan?" jelas Ginpachi.

Kagura masih cemberut namun merespon perkataan Ginpachi.

"Ya aku tahu soal itu. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau berpasangan dengan si sadis. Pokoknya tidak mau." Kagura tetap bersikukuh tidak ingin ikut.

Ginpachi sudah tidak heran lagi. Sebagai wali kelas 3Z dia benar-benar paham sifat murid-muridnya. Termasuk Kagura. Dia takkan pernah mau jika disuruh sesuatu dan ada si 'Okita Sougo' sebagai partner nya.

Mereka dua murid tak pernah akur. Berantem setiap saat. Menghancurkan benda apa saja yang ada di sekitar mereka kalau sedang beradu kekuatan. Tendang sana-sini. Tonjok sana-sini. Bahkan perkataan kotor pun sering keluar dari mulut mereka. Dan jelas sekali BP pun sudah berkali-kali mengirim surat peringatan kepada mereka. Bahkan sampai bilang "Terserah mereka deh." Sekolah sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali sampai mereka lulus.

"Kau harus terima, Kagura. Dan kau harus belajar akur dengannya."

Tanpa menunggu respon Kagura, Ginpachi belok ke arah kiri. Ke arah ruang guru.

Shinpachi yang dari tadi ada di samping Kagura, menatapnya simpati.

" _Sensei_ benar, Kagura- _chan_. Kau harus—"

"Harus harus harus! Kau sama saja dengan Gin- _chan_!" pekik Kagura. Dia berlari menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Shinpachi yang berada di lorong loker sepatu.

"Kagura- _chan_ …"

* * *

Ternyata cuaca tidak begitu menguntungkan hari ini. Saat siang hari memang sedikit panas, tapi menjelang sore hujan turun begitu deras.

Kelas 3-Z masih belajar matematika bersama Tsukuyo _sensei_.

Guru berambut pirang itu menyadari ada muridnya yang tidak memerhatikan materi yang ia jelaskan. Dia berjalan menuju meja muridnya tersebut.

"Kagura." Panggilnya.

Si yang punya nama kaget begitu menyadari Tsukuyo menegurnya.

"I-iya _sensei_. Ada apa?"

Tsukuyo menarik napas, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu. Ada apa Kagura? Kau sedang tidak sehat? Kau terlihat lesu. Mau kuantarkan ke UKS?"

Kagura menggeleng cepat dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku _sensei_."

Tsukuyo mengangkat alisnya, "Baiklah. Tolong perhatikan ya. Jangan melamun."

* * *

Ketika hujan masih belum reda, bel pulang berbunyi. Kagura sedang berdiri di depan koridor dekat loker sepatu siswa-siswi yang menghadap langsung ke pintu keluar.

Kagura menatap apa yang ada di depannya.

Suara air hujan, ribuan air yang jatuh dari langit itu menerpa aspal, rumput, gerbang sekolah, dan payung murid-murid yang pulang menerobos derasnya air hujan.

Aroma wangi dari aspal dan rumput di pinggirnya tercium sampai ke hidungnya.

Mata gadis itu sedikit sayu, dia sangat ngantuk. Walaupun sedang merajuk pada Shinpachi –sebenarnya sama Ginpachi juga- tapi dia harus menunggu sahabat berkaca mata nya itu yang sedang piket.

Kagura memutar bola matanya, mendengus kesal begitu mendengar ketukan pantofel. Langkah yang tak ada suaranya, jelas Kagura bisa menebak tanpa melihatnya. Aura yang dingin dan membuat dia ingin sekali menjerat leher orang itu dengan rantai besi.

"Oi, Sadis sialan. Aku bersumpah dalam seumur hidupku, aku akan bahagia jika kau mati. Bisakah kau tak muncul saja dalam sehari untuk tidak membuatku kesal, dasar sadis tulen!" ucap Kagura sarkastik.

"Hei, Nona. Aku hanya mengganti sepatuku. Apakah sepatuku juga membuatmu seperti ibu-ibu penagih bulanan apartemen?" sindir Sougo.

Kagura menggeram. Dia reflek membalikan badannya dan meninju Sougo. Tapi remaja laki-laki bersurai pasir itu menahan tinjuan dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Kepalanya dimiringkan untuk menghindari serangannya.

"Wow, itu bahaya sekali. Coba lihat, kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu kesal, bocah dungu." Kata Sougo.

Derapan kaki berbunyi begitu cepat. Shinpachi menuruni anak tangga tergesa-gesa, dia berteriak dan berusaha memisahkan Sougo dan Kagura yang baru saja beradu jotos kembali.

"Kagura- _chan_ , Okita- _san_ hentikan! ADAW!"

Namun malang sekali, Shinpachi malah terkena tinjuan di kedua pipinya.

"Cih." Umpat Kagura. Gadis berkacamata tebal itu menarik lengan Shinpachi dengan kasar.

"Ayo pulang, Shinpachi!" pekiknya. Dia dan Shinpachi segera berlari keluar wilayah sekolah.

Sougo tersenyum sinis.

"Gadis aneh."

* * *

Shinpachi –yang sedang mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang sedikit membengkak- melirik Kagura yang di samping kanannya. Mereka berdua pulang dengan seragam basah.

Harusnya sih Kagura akan memakai payungnya. Tapi malangnya, payung kesayangannya itu patah dua hari yang lalu. Dipatahkan saat ia mencoba melerai si Sadis yang tawuran dengan kakak bodohnya di lahan kosong diapit dua bangunan tua dekat rel kereta.

"Coba kau bawa payungmu, Shinpachi." Gumam Kagura sebal.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa. Besok aku bawa deh. Kagura- _chan_ mau menemani _aneue_ lagi hari ini?" tanya Shinpachi.

Kagura hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya sedang kacau beberapa hari ini. Itu dimulai dari semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Pertama, dia kesal karena payungnya patah. Kedua, papinya lama sekali mengirim payung baru; Kagura ingin payung dengan model dan warna yang sama. Ketiga, uang jajan bulanannya diambil _baka aniki_ nya –dia bodoh sekali menaruh uangnya di laci meja belajarnya, biasanya dia akan menaruhnya di Shinpachi- Kagura bersumpah akan membuat kakaknya itu mati saja kalau mereka bertemu. Keempat, Ginpachi _sensei_ selalu menjengkelkan. Kelima, Sougo saat jam istirahat siang tadi mengusili Kagura keterlaluan hingga jaket merah garis putih kesayangannya robek, dan kini dia kedinginan karena tidak pakai jaket. Dan keenam, dia bingung harus ikut lomba estafet itu atau menolaknya, dia sangat ogah kalau berpasangan dengan Sougo.

Jadi, Shinpachi berhenti mengajak Kagura bicara. Atau tidak pipinya akan membiru lebih parah. Shinpachi tidak ingin membuat Otae khawatir.

Kagura saking kesalnya dia menghentakkan kakinya ke kubangan air di aspal. Hingga air itu terciprat ke mana-mana. Shinpachi tersenyum simpatik, semoga saja Kagura tidak lama ngambeknya.

* * *

" _Tadaima_!"

Mendengar ucapan salam itu, Otae yang sedang duduk di sofa tamu dengan dahi yang tertempel koyo penurun demam, menjawab " _Okaeri_ …"

Shinpachi dan Kagura yang sudah melepas sepatu, masuk ke dalam dengan seragam mereka yang basah kuyup.

"Astaga!" seru Otae. Dia berdiri dan berjalan cepat. Menjitak kepala adiknya dan Kagura.

"Kalian tidak bawa payung?" tanyanya.

Shinpachi membungkuk, "Ma-maaf _aneue_! Aku lupa bawa payung, lain kali aku akan selalu menyimpan payung di tas!"

Otae menghela napas, lalu menatap Kagura.

"Maaf _anego_ … payungku dirusak…" kata Kagura pelan. Wajahnya terlihat kusut.

Otae tertawa kecil."Yasudah. Kagura, Shinpachi. Kalian ganti baju sana. Kagura- _chan_ ke kamarku dan pakai saja bajuku ya."

"Baik _aneue_." Sahut Shinpachi.

Di dalam kamar Otae, Kagura melepas kedua cepolnya dan mengelap kacamata tebalnya yang berembun.

" _Anego_ sudah baikan?" tanyanya. Otae yang sedang mencari pakaiannya di lemari menjawab "Sudah mendingan kok, hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin besok aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi."

Kagura tak menjawab lagi, tapi dia terlihat senang. Begitu dia sudah selesai melepas seifukunya dan mengelap badannya dengan handuk, dia memakan kaos dan celana panjang milik Otae. Dia menatap tubuhnya dari cermin di dinding.

Bajunya besar. Kapan ya dia akan mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan badan bagus seperti Otae. Begitulah pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi kata papi, maminya memiliki tubuh yang bagus seperti model _miss universe_. Bahkan lebih dari mereka. Kagura bersemu-semu, mungkin jika sudah dewasa nanti, dia akan seperti mendiang mami nya, baju _anego_ yang ia kenakan bisa muat, bahkan semolek Tsukuyo _sensei_ yang dikagumi murid-murid dan guru-guru, dan diam-diam Ginpachi sensei juga mengaguminya.

Ah sudahlah. Kagura terlalu banyak berkhayal soal tubuh bagus.

Dan pikirannya kembali pada kegelisahannya atas lomba estafet.

Otae diam-diam memperhatikan Kagura, dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kagura- _chan_ , sepertinya kamu sedang bingung sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Otae. Kagura gelagapan, dia bingung mau jawab apa. Dengan menarik napas, Kagura dengan manja memeluk Otae.

" _Anegoooo_! Aku disuruh ikut lomba estafet, tapi aku kan tidak pernah olahraga. Dan aku tidak mau karena pasangan larinya si sadis! Aku maunya sama _anego_!"

 _Kalau Kyu-chan lihat ini pasti dia cemburu, hihi_.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya… ah, mungkin besok aku akan bicara pada Pak Matsudaira." Ujar Otae sambil tersenyum. Mata Kagura berbinar, seolah akan terlepa dari beban berat bersama si _sadis_.

"HORE!"

* * *

Siang itu, Kagura tidak pergi ke kantin. Dia sedang memakan bekal buatannya sendiri di kursinya. Andai kursinya dekat jendela, ia ingin sekali makan sambil melihat ke luar. Tapi mejanya letaknya ada di barisan ke tiga.

Dia mengunyah baik-baik sosis berbentuk gurita. Kagura makan dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Katsura yang duduk di pinggir dekat pintu diam-diam memperhatikan Kagura dengan heran. Apakah makanan bekalnya itu seperti soal-soal ujian? Serius sekali. Pikirnya.

Pintu kelas bergerser. Terdengar bunyi derit kecil dari pintu geser itu.

Ternyata itu Otae. Dia berjalan masuk menghampiri Kagura.

"Oh, _Anego_!" seru Kagura.

Otae mendesah, menyilangkan tangannya di bawah dada. "Maaf sekali Kagura. Ternyata Pak Matsudaira sudah mengirim semua formulir ke panitia lomba. Jadi tidak bisa diubah lagi." Katanya sedih.

Kagura langsung lesu. Dia mulai menggigit-gigit kuku ibu jari tangannya. Alisnya mengerut.

Dia merasa tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi dari masalah ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha," ujarnya pasrah. Katsura akhirnya angkat bicara.

" _Leader_ , aku yakin kamu bisa. Semangat! Kami semua teman-teman 3Z pasti mendukungmu, dan Okita- _san_ juga!" katanya menyemangati Kagura. Gadis usia empat belas tahun itu berhenti menggigiti kukunya. Dia menatap Katsura saksama. Otae yang di sampingnya juga mengangguk setuju. Lalu dia ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha semampuku, aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa berlari di bawah sinar matahari, dan akan kubuat si _sadis_ tidak meremehkanku!" serunya sambil menekankan kata 'Sadis' ketika Sougo masuk ke kelas saat itu juga. Kagura menunjukkan senyum sinisnya, dan Sougo membalasnya dengan tatapan sebal.

* * *

SMA Gintama selesai aktivitas belajar mengajar hingga pukul tiga sore. Para murid yang tidak mendapat giliran piket atau tidak mengikuti ekstrakurikuler akan langsung pulang ke rumah atau pergi main. Namun ada sebagian guru yang masih mengawasi sekolah atau yang masih menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya seperti mengoreksi ulangan harian para murid di ruangan guru.

Sougo yang hendak mengganti sepatu dalam ruangannya dengan pantofel coklatnya, dipanggil oleh seorang gadis berpenampilan seperti orang Cina dan memakai kacamata tebal yang membuatnya tampak bodoh.

"SADIS!" panggilnya. Suaranya sangat cempreng. Namun sebagian orang mungkin akan beranggapan suara gadis itu sangat lucu dan imut. Jangan salah, kadang kata-katanya kasar dan pedas melebihi cabai.

Sougo mendengus kesal. Sejujurnya ia ingin cepat pulang ke rumahnya dan main game.

"Ada apa? Jangan teriak-teriak dong. Memangnya di sini hutan?"

Bibir Kagura mengerucut, "Cih. Hei, kau bisa ikut bersamaku sebentar?" pinta Kagura. Sougo menyipitkan matanya, dia sedikit penasaran tapi terlalu gengsi untuk jalan bersama Kagura.

"Ngapain? Ogah ah."

Kagura kesal dan menginjak pantofel Sougo. Si empunya kaki meringis kesakitan. Biar tubuh gadis di depannya ini kecil tapi tenaganya seperti monster.

"HARUS! Pokoknya harus! Atau nanti saat perlombaan aku benar-benar tidak akan datang! Akan kubuat kau menderita, bocah sialan!" pekik Kagura. Dia berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sougo singit.

Sougo meringis sambil matanya menatap ke arah lain, "Hei, kata-katamu baru saja menyakiti hati seorang laki-laki tampan lho, China. Kejamnya. Nanti kulaporkan ke kakak tercintamu lho." Nada bicaranya sedikit mengejek dan itu membuat Kagura ingin segera memelintir leher Sougo seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dengan cepat dia mengganti sepatunya dan menarik lengan Sougo sebelum si cowok sadis itu kabur.

"Hei!"

* * *

Sougo mengekor di belakang Kagura. Si laki-laki berparas imut itu melihat arah yang berbeda dengan jalan pulang.

"Hei, jalan utama ada di sebelah kanan. Kita lurus mau ke mana? Di sana jalan buntu lho, China."

Kagura berhenti. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan mendongak menatap Sougo yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sougo yang kaget langsung menghentikan langkahnya, menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kagura.

"Memang iya. Kita tidak lewat jalan utama."

Sougo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dia menatap Kagura datar. "Lalu lewat mana?"

Di gang sempit itu, ujungnya dibatasi tembok beton sangat tinggi yang usang. Kagura menunjuk lubang di bawahnya. Lubang itu terlihat telah jebol waktu yang lama. Terlihat dari pinggir-pinggir lubang itu terlapisi lumut hijau, dan ada rumput-rumput liar kecil yang baru tumbuh.

"Itu."

Sogo kaget. Dia tersenyum miring. Lubang itu sempit, bagaimana caranya dia masuk lewat situ?

"Ayo cepat!" suruh Kagura. Kagura tidak sabar dan masuk duluan. Dan ajaibnya, Kagura dapat masuk ke lubang itu dengan mulus!

 _Oh iya tubuhnya kan kecil_

Kagura yang sudah ada di balik dinding berteriak, "Ayo cepat, Sadis!"

Sougo berdecak kesal, "Iya iya!"

Dia mencoba masuk. Mula-mula dia memasukkan tasnya hingga keluar sana. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya, lalu memasukkan tangan kanan lalu tangan kiri. Ketika mulai menarik badannya, dia merasa ada yang aneh.

"China," panggilnya tertahan.

"Hah?" Kagura mendekat. Tangan Sougo berusaha menarik-narik rumput di depannya.

"Bantuin deh." Gumamnya.

Kagura berjongkok, dia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"BADAN GUA NYANGKUT!" teriak Sogo.

"BEGO LUUU!"

Dua anak kelas 3 SMA itu sama-sama panik. Terlebih lagi tubuh Sougo yang jelas-jelas terlalu besar untuk ukuran lubang itu yang kecil. Kagura terus berusaha menarik-narik kedua lengan Sougo. Dan Sougo sendiri berusaha mendorong-dorong badannya dengan kakinya yang masih ada di luar tembok. Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihatnya dari luar sana akan heran atau mungkin tertawa-tawa.

Hampir dua menit pinggang Sougo tersangkut di dinding beton itu.

"CEPETAN CHINAAAA!"

Sougo sangat panik dan Kagura juga tak kalah paniknya.

"SABAR BEGOO! BADANLU BERAT!"

"Lagian kenapa gak lewat jalan lain aja sih! ADADADAW! SAKIT!"

"LEWAT SINI LEBIH CEPAT!"

Dan… _GRUSH!_

Akhirnya Sougo berhasil ditarik. Gakuran hitamnya sedikit robek dan kotor. Tarikan yang cukup keras itu membuat Kagura terpelanting ke belakang, jatuh terlentang dan kedua kakinya menghadap kepala Sougo yang masih tengkurap. Sungguh penyelamatan yang epik.

"Aduduh…" Sougo meringis kesakitan. Dia mendongak dan... astaga, dia melihat sesuatu yanga harusnya ia tidak lihat.

Wajahnya memerah. Semerah tomat.

Dan Kagura yang sadar akan hal itu, sama malunya dan memerah.

"WAAAAA!"

Kagura menendang dan melempar Sougo sampai terjerembab ke rerumputan.

"SIALAAAN!" pekik Kagura. Dia menyesal tak memakai celana olahraganya. Dia juga tak mengetahui kejadian seperti ini terjadi juga.

"SAKIT TAHU! KAU MAU BUAT AKU MATI, CHINA?"

Sougo balas menjerit. Dan sekarang penampilannya mirip pencopet dompet yang dikeroyok massa.

Kagura tak membantu Sougo berdiri. Dia sekarang mengutuk siapapun-yang-menciptakan-rok-di atas-lutut untuk dipakai sebagai seragam sekolah.

Sougo mengibas-ngibaskan debu yang menempel di seluruh seragamnya, merapikan rambutnya, dan menahan rasa nyeri di pinggang dan perutnya yang tadi ditendang Kagura.

 _Dari asosiasi petarung mana sih dia?_

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri. Mau ke mana kita sekarang?" tanya Sougo yang seolah-olah seperti pengawal putri kerajaan.

"Kita akan lewat padang rumput ini dan menuju desa sebrang. Di sana ada toko makanan tradisional kecil." Jawab Kagura, sambil mengambil tasnya dan menggendongnya lagi.

"Maksudmu tempat kau beli makanan busuk itu?" tanya Sougo sarkastik.

"Itu _sukonbu_!" koreksi Kagura.

"Lagipula ngapain gua harus nemenin lu beli gituan, dan jalan tadi itu bahaya sekali, tahu! Kenapa tidak lewat jalan utama dekat stasiun kereta? Dasar aneh kau ini!" Sougo sangat kesal. Dia masih tetap berjalan di belakang Kagura.

"Ini bukan hanya _sukonbu_! Tapi ini juga untuk lomba estafet kita!"

Kata-kata yang dijelaskan Kagura masih menyimpan sesuatu yang membuat Sougo makin kian penasaran. Dia membuang napas, pasrah dan mengikuti apa kemauan Kagura saja. Untuk saat ini.

* * *

Sepertinya tidak buruk juga Sougo mengikuti Kagura. Jalan yang sekarang mereka pijaki, merupakan jalan setapak. Tanahnya terlihat subur ditumbuhi rumput-rumput hijau halus, yang sekeliling sisi kanan dan kiri adalah ladang rumput yang berhias warna hijau dan kuning. Dengan beberapa pohon-pohon besar mirip pohon _oak_ atau itu memang pohon _oak_ berada di sebelah kanan, jaraknya cukup jauh dari rerumputan di depannya.

Suasanananya memang sepi, namun masih terdengar kicauan burung, jangkrik, dan semilir angin yang membuat rumput-rumput setinggi betis Sougo itu bergesekan, membuat aroma rumput yang khas karena masih ada sisa-sisa air hujan kemarin.

Kagura bersenandung kecil. Sougo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya aku kenal nada itu." Celetuk Sougo.

Kagura mencabut sehelai dahan hijau yang ujungnya terdapat bulu-bulu berwarna krem. Dia menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil bersenandung.

"Canon Pachelbel." Ucap Kagura.

"Sudah kuduga. Nada musik itu cocok sekali dengan suasana begini. Tak kusangka kau doyan musik klasik itu juga, Cina." Ujar Sougo sambil menghembuskan napas. Dia tidak bisa mengelak. Suasana di ladang rumput ini benar-benar asri dan sejuk.

"Bodoh! Musik itu kan disukai banyak orang, bahkan anak SMA juga! Sebenarnya sih ada suasana yang lebih membuat nada itu cocok di sini." Kagura berlari kecil.

"Ayo cepat, Sadis!"

Sougo berdecak kesal. Sebenarnya dia mau dibawa ke mana sih? Lalu dia terpana dengan apa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Rel kereta api dan peron tua!" seru Kagura.

Dia dengan riangnya menaiki tangga peron yang terbuat dari semen yang telah retak di sisi-sisinya, tangga itu terdapat tiga undakan. Lalu terpampang peron sederhana tak beratap, yang di belakangnya terdapat pagar dari besi yang telah berkarat, bahkan sudah ada yang bengkok. Dan di peron yang panjangnya tak lebih dari 7 meter yang ujungnya sudah patah seperti habis dibelah, terdapat 3 tiang listrik yang digunakan sebagai tempat lampu penerang –walaupun lampunya sudah ada yang mati- dan satu toa ukuran sedang untuk mengeluarkan bel ketika kereta akan datang.

"Ini adalah rel kereta pengirim batu bara. Yang hanya datang pada pukul enam pagi dan enam sore. Jika kau menunggu saat sore kau akan merasakan hal yang berbeda. Masinis itu akan tersenyum padamu dari jendela, dan ada banyak burung gereja hinggap di tiang dan pagar." Jelas Kagura.

Sougo hanya diam mendengarkan Kagura yang mengoceh tentang peron dan kereta. Terkadang dia masih bersenandung musik _canon_.

"Lalu, untuk apa yang kau maksud _sukonbu_ dan lomba estafet itu, China?" tanya Sougo tak sabar.

Kagura terkejut, dia bergidik ngeri. Sougo sudah tidak sabaran.

"O-oh iya! Kita sebrangi rel dan ke sana!" ujar Kagura. Dia melompat dari peron. Jaraknya cukup tinggi, sampai-sampai dia hampir terkilir kakinya dan membuat Sougo sedikit panik. Sudah ada tangga kenapa loncat?

Karena masih pukul setengah empat, kereta itu belum datang dan mereka masih aman untuk menyebrang.

Di sebrang rel pun masih terhampar ladang rumput dan pohon-pohon _ginkgo_ yang menguning namun tak seluas yang tadi. Dan diakhiri dengan tebing berumput namun tak curam. Tapi jika kau tak berhati-hati saat menuruninya, kau akan terpeleset dan jatuh ke selokan yang ada di bawahnya.

Kagura dan Sougo menuruni tebing itu dengan hati-hati. Sougo berpikir keras, kenapa si Cina harus melewati tempat yang merepotkan, bahkan sampai mengorbankan tubuhnya hingga terasa nyeri dan bajunya kotor. Tapi di lain sisi, dia tak bisa menolak karena jalan yang mereka lewati tadi sungguh indah. Setidaknya suasananya enak jika ingin mengasingkan diri dari hiruk pikuk di kota.

Setelah berhasil menuruni tebing tanpa terperosok ke selokan, mereka mulai jalan di aspal kembali. Di sebrangnya terdapat kumpulan rumah-rumah tradisional Jepang.

Sougo masih mengikuti Kagura di belakang. Laki-laki itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Rumah-rumah tradisional Jepang yang dari kayu. Di halamannya terdapat semak-semak berbagai bentuk dan bunga _tsubaki_ putih atau merah bermekaran. Ada beberapa rumah bergaya modern namun terlihat tua. Catnya sebagian mengelupas dan retak-retak. Kayu pembatas genting ada yang keropos. Namun tetap terlihat terawat.

Sougo lihat penghuninya ternyata lansia. Ada nenek-nenek yang ia perkirakan berusia enam puluh tahunan lebih sedang merajut di kursi goyang di teras rumahnya. Ada kakek-kakek sedang memerhatikan burung kenari miliknya yang di dalam sangkar yang ia sangkutkan di dahan pohon depan rumahnya. Ada pula ibu-ibu tak terlalu tua, mungkin tiga puluhan sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman. Mereka semua menyapa Kagura. Sepertinya Kagura mengenal mereka semua. Dan tak lupa mereka juga menyunggingkan senyum pada Sougo, dan ia membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Ini adalah perumahan pensiunan para pejuang perang dan istri-istri yang ditinggalkan suami mereka yang gugur dalam perang tahun empat lima dulu. Ada juga sih yang pensiunan dosen atau pemilik perusahaan. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah sepasang nenek dan kakek yang menjual makanan ringan tradisional dan pakaian."

Sougo terkekeh. Kagura mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia sedari tadi merasa dihina.

"Kau seperti pemandu wisata saja, China." Katanya. Kagura berkacak pinggang, "Biarin!"

Dan Kagura berhenti di depan kios kecil, di depannya terpasang empat kain warna biru dongker usang yang ada empat huruf hiragana "Sasayama".

"Konnichiwa!" seru Kagura.

Seorang nenek berpakaian kimono sederhana keluar dari dalam kios.

"Wah… Kagura…" dia terlihat senang. Walau wajahnya telah banyak keriput dan jalannya agak bongkok, dia terlihat segar saat tersenyum.

"Kau datang lagi ya. Lho, bukan Shimura bersaudara?" tanya si nenek.

"Bukan, Nek. Ini salah satu teman sekelasku, namanya Sadis. Dan, hei Sadis, perkenalkan ini Nenek Sasayama." Jelas Kagura. Sougo menjitak kepala Kagura dengan keras, "Namaku Okita Sougo!"

Nenek Sasayama tertawa, lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Masuklah dulu. Tak usah sungkan."

Di dalam kios ada rak-rak dari kayu berjumlah tiga, dan semuanya tinggi-tinggi. Ada sebuah tangga di pojokan, gunanya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang ada di rak. Jika diperhatikan, di dalam rak itu ada banyak toples dan juga kardus di bagian atas. Itu adalah _kombu_ atau _sukonbu_. Baru di bagian bawahnya ada berbagai macam makanan kering seperti _senbei_ , atau keripik-keripik. Ada juga kotak yang berisi _manju_ , _anpan_ , kotak-kotak kecil dari irisan bambu berisi _mochi_.

Mereka duduk di lantai kayu dekat _genkan_. Nenek Sasayama yang baru saja dari dalam sudah keluar. Dia membawa lima bungkus kotak berwarna merah. Itu sukonbu kesukaan Kagura.

"Nenek tahu kamu pasti akan kemari. Jadi nenek sudah siapkan ini untuk Kagura. Apakah kalian haus? Nenek ambilkan minum dulu ya."

"Terima kasih, Nek."

Tak lama Nenek Sasayama kembali membawa nampan berisi dua gelas kecil dan ceret berisi air mineral hangat. "Sayang, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Nenek Sasayama, suaranya agak keras. Memanggil suaminya yang ada di dalam dapur. Si kakek menjawab "Iya, sedikit lagi!'

Nenek Sasayama tersenyum, "Ayo diminum dulu. Kalian pasti lelah. Apa Kagura mengajakmu melewati jalan ladang rumput?" perhatiannya tertuju pada Sougo yang agak compang-camping. Sougo merasa malu, melirik tajam Kagura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya. Dia mengajakku ke tempat yang berbahaya dan hampir saja aku kehilangan nyawa."

Si nenek tertawa lagi. "Ya, ampun. Kejadian ini sebelumnya sudah pernah terjadi. Saat itu Kagura mengajak Shimura bersaudara ke mari dan nenek terkejut sekali mereka berdua datang dengan pakaian yang kotor dan hampir robek, kecuali Kagura."

"I-itu karena jalan di ladang rumput lebih cepat dibanding lewat jalan raya!" Kagura bedalih. Memang benar lebih cepat, tapi Sougo berpikir kalau lubang itu harusnya dihancurkan lagi agar ukurannya lebih besar. Jadi yang berbadan besar pun bisa masuk lewat situ. Ya, memang aneh sih.

Dan sosok Kakek Sasayama pun datang membawa dua mangkuk. Si kakek mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi dan jalannya masih tegap, tapi saat ia nyengir giginya sudah tak ada.

"Nah, ini adalah sup jagung manis buatan kakek. Jagung-jagungnya dari hasil panen di ladang jagung milik kakek. Letaknya tak jauh dari jalan setapak yang kalian lewati." Kata Kakek Sasayama.

Sougo dan Kagura terkagum-kagum. Saat disuruh untuk makan, dan mereka memulainya dari suapan pertama.

"Enaknya!" seru Kagura. Sougo diam-diam bersemu. Rasa manis dari jagung dan kuahnya yang rasanya seperti madu dan jahe sangat enak dan hangat di tenggorokkan. Walau hanya masakan sederhana, tapi dia menyukainya.

"Oh, iya. Aku ke sini sebenarnya ingin mendengarkan beberapa saran dari Kakek dan Nenek. Aku dan Sougo akan mengikuti lomba estafet. Tapi aku tak pernah olahraga karena aku tidak bisa lama-lama di bawah sinar matahari. Aku tak punya pakaian olahraga panjang dan lariku bisa-bisa tak akan cepat nanti." Ujar Kagura. Nenek menatap Kagura sedih, tapi kakek tampak berpikir.

"Sebentar ya, sepertinya kakek dan nenek masih punya pakaian,"

Kakek masuk ke dalam, mereka yang di luar masih bisa melihatnya mengubrak-abrik isi laci lemari besar di ruang tengah.

"Ini dia!" seru kakek. Nenek menggelengkan kepalanya "Dia selalu saja tidak bisa mengambil pakaian dari lemari dengan rapi." Katanya.

Kakek memberikan baju olahraga lengan panjang berwarna putih polos. Warna putihnya masih sangat putih sekali walaupun berbau kamper. Dan sebuah topi berwarna putih dengan sebuah lingkaran merah di depannya. "Ini untukmu, Kagura. Tidak usah bayar. Kakek memberikannya untukmu. Ini adalah pakaian kakek waktu masih muda. Dulu tubuh kakek sekecil kamu, hahahaha!"

"Terima kasih banyak, kakek! Terima kasih!" seru Kagura senang.

"Kau bisa lari tanpa harus kepanasan. Bajunya nyaman dipakai. Dan nanti nenek akan buatkan ramuan jamu untukmu agar sehat. Dan… kapan lombanya? Nenek dan kakek akan menonton kalian." Tanya nenek.

"Tiga minggu lagi, Nek." Jawab Sougo.

Kakek dan Nenek Sasayama sekarang sangat bersemangat. Mereka tidak sabar ingin menonton Sougo dan Kagura.

"Oh ya. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Di ladang rumput ada peron yang sudah tua. Apakah kakek dan nenek tahu tentang peron itu?" tanya Sougo.

Nenek mengangguk-angguk, "Ohh peron itu ya. Iya… dulunya itu adalah peron sebuah stasiun kereta uap. Tapi setelah itu diganti menjadi jalur kereta pengirim batu bara sebuah perusahaan. Dan tahukah kalian… peron itu adalah tempat pertemuan pertama kami lho." Kata nenek sambil menggoda kakek. Si kakek menoleh ke arah lain. Sepertinya dia malu-malu.

Tak terasa si Kagura dan Sougo berbincang-bincang di kediaman kakek dan nenek Sasayama hingga pukul lima sore.

Dan mereka pulang melewati ladang rumput yang tadi. Mereka tak saling berbicara. Dan Sougo hanya mendengar Kagura yang kembali bersenandung nada _canon_.

"Hei, China."

Kagura menoleh ketika dia dipanggil.

"Kurasa, kita bisa latihan lari di sini." Kata Sougo.

Tempat yang sepi dan cocok untuk berlatih. Benar juga. Kagura mengangguk, dan memukul bahu Sougo keras sekali.

"Wah bagus! Pintar sekali kau, Sadis! Ayo kita latihan besok ya! Habis pulang sekolah, setelah itu aku akan menunjukkannya padamu kereta dan masinis yang ramah itu!"

Sougo menghela napas. Mulai deh semangatnya yang seperti anak-anak.

"Iya-iya!"

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 ** _Chapter 4: Ladang jagung milik kakek, baka aniki dan timnya mengeroyoki si sadis, dan lomba estafet dimulai!_**


End file.
